Poolcloud
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |queen=Poolcloud |warrior=Poolcloud |elder=Poolcloud |mate=Toadskip |daughter=Foxheart |son=Wolfstep |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Poolcloud is a pale gray-and-white she-cat. Poolcloud was a ShadowClan elder under Cedarstar’s, Raggedstar’s, and Brokenstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. As a warrior, she had two kits with her mate Toadskip; Foxheart and Wolfstep. After her daughter was killed by rats, Poolcloud retired to the elder’s den, and was banished from camp with the rest of the elders by Brokenstar after he became leader of ShadowClan. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : ''Yellowfang's Secret :Poolcloud is a queen of ShadowClan, expecting Toadskip's kits. :When Cedarstar is making Raggedkit and Scorchkit apprentices, Poolcloud is seen hauling herself out of the nursery and padding over to the entrance of the warriors' den to sit with her mate, Toadskip and his apprentice, Ashpaw. :Poolcloud is seen snoring in the nursery. Yellowkit mentions that she is close to giving birth to her kits. Brightflower tells Nutkit and Yellowkit to go outside so that they don't disturb Rowankit or Poolcloud when they complain about bellyache. :She gives birth to her kits, Foxkit and Wolfkit. She is still asleep when Yellowkit wakes up. :Her name is listed to go on one of the rat raid patrols along with Hollyflower, Archeye, Ashheart, Amberleaf, Deerleap, along with their apprentices and Raggedpelt. She and Ashheart each carry a rat in their jaws after the raid. :Brightflower and Poolcloud are seen sharing a pigeon together. Brightflower tells her that Wolfpaw was a good apprentice and that she enjoyed training him. Poolcloud replies that she couldn't be more proud and says her kits will impress ShadowClan when they're warriors. :Poolcloud hunts for Nettlespot when her milk starts drying up again but Nettlespot doesn't seem to want what she catches. She trips over Yellowfang when she goes to get Sagewhisker; she tells her that Cloudkit has been vomiting. The two head over after Yellowfang gets some willow leaf and Poolcloud murmurs that there was nothing left in Cloudkit. She tells the panicked queen that Yellowfang knew what to use and since Sagewhisker wasn't there, they had to let her. She helps fetch new moss for Cloudkit from the far side of camp later on. :Outside the nursery, Poolcloud thanks Yellowfang, telling her she was brave to help. She soon wakes Yellowfang up at dawn, telling her Cloudkit was fine and she leads Yellowfang across the camp to the nursery. :When a patrol is attacked by rats, she is in the group gathered around the cats. She looks around and snaps at Nettlespot when she tells Toadskip he had his son to worry about, saying she wouldn't dream of telling a warrior not to fight. :She flings herself to the ground beside her daughter, Foxheart, after she dies due to being mauled by rats, asking StarClan why they had to take her. :Poolcloud retires as an elder and is seen with Archeye padding up to the tiny pile of fresh-kill. When Frogtail pushes them out of the way, she protests that elders and kits eat first. Although Archeye tells her it's not worth arguing about, she still looks indignant. :Brokentail asks Frogtail what he was doing and Poolcloud complains that he was stealing their food. Brokentail tells him to give it back and Poolcloud tells Frogtail that she told him so. Brokentail tells the elders to eat their fill. :After the elders are banished to a remote part of ShadowClan territory, Poolcloud tells Yellowfang not to neglect her duties in the Clan, otherwise Brokenstar might banish her too. ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Toadskip: Daughter: :Foxheart: Son: :Wolfstep: Grandson: :Badgerfang: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Teichwolkeru:Дождевушкаfr:Flaque Grisenl:Poelwolkfi:Läiskäpilvipl:Rozlana Chmura Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Queens Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters Category:Banished or exiled cats